


Freaky Friday (Because I'm unoriginal)

by LetMePukeInYourMouthEm, RIPCathysCat (LetMePukeInYourMouthEm)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/RIPCathysCat
Summary: Do you really have to read a summary to guess what this is about?
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Paul woke up and turned off the alarm. He opened his eyes and saw a small, manicured hand in front of him. "What?" The voice he heard wasn't his. It was soft and feminine. He got up and squinted at the mirror, noticing long hair around his shoulders. "Why can't I see anything?" He ran his hand along the bedside table and found a pair of glasses. That's when it hit him. "Am I..." He put on the glasses and stared at his reflection. "Melissa?" 

~•~

Bill woke up next to someone else. That hadn't happened in almost three years. He looked at the other person, who was still asleep in the bed, and recognized him as Sam. "Where's Charlotte?" Bill asked himself. He jumped when he heard a familiar but unexpected voice. He looked at himself and realized he was Charlotte. He tried to hide his confusion when he heard Sam roll over and wake up.

"Good morning, honey," he mumbled, yawning. 

"Um, good morning, Sam," Bill said in Charlotte's voice. He was very uncomfortable with Sam being his husband and calling him honey, but of course he couldn't say that. He just forced a smile and got out of the bed.

~•~

Ted woke up and held up his hand, trying to block out the sunlight hitting his face. "Why is it so bri-" He stopped himself when he heard the voice that came out. "What?" He looked around him and caught a glimpse of his reflection. He gasped when he got closer. "Ugh, why do I look like Paul?" 

~•~

Melissa woke up to a particularly annoying alarm. She turned it off and reached for her glasses, but they weren't there. When she opened her eyes, she could see perfectly, for some reason. She felt something on her upper lip and put a hand to it. "No." She heard a voice that filled her with dread. "I'm not," she said, shaking her head in horror and disbelief. "I- I can't be..." She got up and found a mirror, confirming her fears. She was Ted. She gagged and turned away, refusing to look at his face again. "Disgusting. Just disgusting." 

~•~

Mr. Davidson woke up alone. "Carol? Where are you, dear?" He heard a gentler voice than he was used to. "Carol?" He looked around and saw his reflection, noticing that he didn't need his glasses to see it. Staring back at him was his employee, Bill. His confused thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the hallway.  
  
"Who's Carol?" A teenage girl asked, walking into the room with a puzzled look on her face. He remembered Bill had a daughter, but he was drawing a blank at her name. 

"Nobody," he said. "Good morning... Honey."

"Good morning, Dad," she replied with a smile. "Now get up. You'll be late for work." She left the room humming.

~•~

Charlotte woke up to a woman gently shaking her. "What-?" Charlotte said in a deeper voice than she had expected. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What are you doing?" The same voice asked. 

"I was waking you up. You had me worried for a second there, Ken," the woman said with a small chuckle.

"Sorry." Charlotte wondered why the woman had called her Ken. Wasn't that Mr. Davidson's name? She tried to look at the clock, but it was too blurry to read. She squinted and saw glasses next to it. She put them on and looked at herself. She was Mr. Davidson, like this woman, who she guessed was Carol, had called her. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be using their actual pronouns

When Paul got to work, a particularly well-dressed Ted immediately started interrogating him. 

"Uh, hey, Ted. What do you want from me?" 

"I think it's reasonable to assume that you're not Melissa."

"What makes you say that?" Paul asked in Melissa's voice, hating that he had to look up to make eye contact. 

"Because I am," she said, crossing her arms. "Who are you?" 

"Paul." 

"Paul is in my body. Wonderful."

"Hey, every cloud has a silver lining. If I'm you, Ted isn't." 

"What about me?" Ted strolled up to them and put an arm around Paul, thinking he was Melissa. Melissa thought she was going to vomit. 

"That wasn't a challenge, universe." Paul pushed him away and sighed. "You're not even going to try to act like me?" 

"Wait, you're Paul?" He nodded. "Ew. Who's me?" 

"Melissa." 

"And here I thought she couldn't get any hotter," Ted chuckled.

"It causes me physical pain to hear my voice say that."

"Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth when you say them, Ted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, I know. The next chapter will most likely be a similar length, about Charlotte, Bill and Mr. Davidson.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is your daughter's name?" Mr. Davidson exasperatedly asked Bill.

"She's Alice, her girlfriend is Deb, and my ex-wife is Nicole. Alice hyphenated her last name, so if it comes up, it's Preston-Metcalfe." 

"Thank you!" 

"How was Sam today, Bill?" Charlotte asked, still not used to hearing Mr. Davidson's voice when she spoke.

"I don't know, if I'm being honest with you. He left pretty soon after getting up. I only said a few words to him." 

"So, the same as every day," she said quietly. 

"That's a little sad, Char-" 

"How is Carol, Charlotte?" Mr. Davidson interrupted him.

"She was pretty cheerful this morning," she said, relieved to be talking about anything but her marriage. 

"That's nice to hear," Mr. Davidson smiled. "Before you ask, Bill, Alice was very happy when I saw her. She spent the whole morning skipping and humming. It was adorable." 

"Well, that makes sense. She's going to go see a musical with her girlfriend tonight."

"Remind me?" Mr. Davidson asked, sighing.

"Deb."

"Right. I really should write them down." He left.

"Do you need to see someone about your relationship with Sam?" Bill asked quietly.

"We do," she replied, staring into space.

"Oh." Mr. Davidson returned with a pen and paper. "Alice, Deb, Nicole, Preston-Metcalfe," Bill repeated in Charlotte's voice.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's not dead! Maybe!  
> (It's not good, either, but that's how it is with me, tbh)

Paul sighed as he stood up to leave. Even in a pair of Melissa's pumps (which he was terrible at walking in, he wished he had chosen the flats instead), he was barely scraping eye level with the other two. "Melissa, how do you function when you're this short?" 

"She's not short, you're just freakishly tall," Ted/Paul retorted. "Where are you going?"

"Beanie's," Paul responded in Melissa's voice. "I need to see Emma."

Ted felt Paul's heart rate skyrocket. "Jesus, Paul, I thought I was having a stroke!" He said, trying to catch his breath. "Does that happen every time you hear her name?" 

"No," Paul said quickly, blushing tomato red.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma," Melissa said with a smirk. 

"Well, now you're acting like him."

"Hey, I'm putting in more of an effort than he is. We might as well go with him," she said, turning to Ted.

Ted laughed. "I mean, yeah. He's not a very good you." 

"Yes, because everything you've said and done is exactly as I would have," Paul said, rolling Melissa's eyes. "I'm leaving, so if you're coming with me, then come. If you aren't, then don't. I don't care."

"Fine, just wait a second."

~•~

Emma looked up when she heard the door open. Paul and two of his coworkers walked in. She tried to say something to who she thought was Paul, who was staring at Zoey.

"Um, hello? Earth to Paul?"

"What?" Emma turned to see Melissa, who usually only talked to Nora, smiling at her. "Um, I mean..." He trailed off and shook his head slightly. "Can I get a black coffee, please?" 

"Hey, um, maybe you shouldn't get that," who they thought was Ted tittered, turning away from Nora. 

"Why?"

"Because you're allergic to coffee, right, Melissa?" Melissa asked in Ted's voice, sharply elbowing Paul. 

"Right," Paul nodded slowly. News to him. "What do you usually get?" He added under his breath.

"Chamomile."

"Chamomile, then," he said, trying to hide his horror at the thought of being separated from his precious coffee.

"Em, can you please put a collar on your boyfriend?" Zoey asked, pulling her hand away from who she thought was Paul.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Emma muttered, rolling her eyes. "You okay there, Paul?" 

"What?" Ted turned his head, remembering who they thought he was. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned back to Zoey. "And so are you, baby doll."

"Excuse me?"

"What the actual fuck?" Paul stopped short of adding a "Ted."

Emma glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Paul quickly put a hand over Ted's mouth to keep him from talking. "Absolutely nothing, Em, your relationship is perfectly fine, now can you please just make our drinks?"

"An order would be nice," Nora said, slightly annoyed.

"And an apology, preferably," Zoey added, clicking her tongue and crossing her arms. 

Paul elbowed him when he didn't say anything. "Sorry," Ted mumbled in Paul's voice.

"A real apology, to both of them." The baristas were surprised by who they thought was Ted suddenly acting like a respectful human being. 

'Paul,' on the other hand, was not. "What are you, my mother?"

"Okay, what has gotten into you, Paul?" Emma scolded, throwing her cleaning rag down on the counter. "This is behavior I'd expect from Ted!"

"You don't know the half of it," Paul said under his breath.

"One moment, we're together, and the next, you're harassing my manager!" Emma continued, not hearing him. "I don't even like her, and-"

"Hey!" 

"I'm trying to defend you, Zo, get over it. I-"

Ted spoke up suddenly, interrupting her. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! Please just stop yel- oh, God, did I just say that?" Paul and Melissa shot each other confused and concerned looks. "Um, can we just order now?" 

"Okay," Nora said slowly, glad this ridiculous conversation was finally getting somewhere. "What can we get for you?"

"A chai iced tea," Melissa/Ted said, not skipping a beat.

"Chamomile," Paul added in Melissa's voice.

"Black coffee," Ted finished as Paul.

"What?" They said in slightly horrified unison. 


End file.
